


Bruised Feet

by AtzenMeirge



Series: The Tick Drabbles [1]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur's feet hurted, Arthur-centric, Dot and Overkill are mentioned, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtzenMeirge/pseuds/AtzenMeirge
Summary: After a battle the two heroes take a walk home.
Relationships: Arthur Everest & The Tick (The Tick), Arthur Everest/The Tick (The Tick)
Series: The Tick Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bruised Feet

In no superhero tv show does it show the long journey home from a tiring battle. It’s no wonder they don’t. It would be boring. However, some shows did, though it would mainly consist of the characters talking about the plot fueled by the battle they just had.

It was true that something like that would happen, as Tick would sometimes go into speech mode, but those didn’t last too long. And so they were left walking down streets to the apartment in relative silence.

Silence made the mind wander. At least silence would make his mind wander. He wasn’t so sure about the Tick’s; he wasn’t too sure he wanted to know.

Arthur was silent glad his train of thought wasn’t constantly running on the tracks to conspiracy station. The pain of an overactive mind tired him out easily. Instead- and just as bad- he ached all over.

‘ _I should probably ask Dot for a massage sometime soon_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _I don’t know what Overkill is teaching her, but I suppose learning_ that _is useful. My feet are_ killing _me._ ’

Yes, out of all the aches and pains plaguing him right now, his feet were the most ailed.

‘ _Great, now I’m thinking about that_ ,’ he huffed.

Out of sight, Tick’s antenna twitched at the noise.

“What’s wrong, chum?” he asked, facing the smaller man as much as he could while walking.

“Nothing, Tick. ‘Just hurts to walk.” Arthur was a little hunched over and his statement could be seen by the unsteady limping of his gait.

The big blue hero leaned back and shook his head. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

“Huh?”

“If walking hurts, I can carry you.”

It was stated so matter of fact. Arthur looked away.

They were still walking… and it hurt. Being carried was kind of embarrassing but… Wait—what did he care? (A lot.) Besides, it felt like his legs were going to give out. 

“Ok, ok,” he stopped and they both stood. He lightly patted his fingers against his legs nervously. “You can—Yes, I’d like to be carried… please.”

“All you had to do was ask, my tiny friend,” Tick said as he swiftly picked up his moth sidekick.

The walk home from there was relaxing- a little nerve-racking at first but Arthur managed to let go. Tick was usually hard and tough, but he was glad that he was able to become soft and gentle to be comfortable sometimes.

The moth didn’t get to see the face of their apartment as he had fallen asleep before they reached it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made last year but I never bothered to post until now. This fandom needs more love.


End file.
